


Intimité retrouvée

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: La présence d'Alice chez Julius contrarie énormément Ace. Heureusement, elle n'est pas là pendant les fêtes.Texte écrit pour le Sensuel recueil de la Ficothèque Ardente.





	Intimité retrouvée

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un recueil pour le cinquième anniversaire de la Ficothèque Ardente : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18126955
> 
> Les inscriptions sont ouvertes sur le Facebook de la Ficothèque Ardente pour le recueil du sixième anniversaire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Alice au Royaume de Coeur appartient à QuinRose et Soumei Hoshino

 

Le Chevalier de Cœur se glissa à l’intérieur de la Tour de l’Horloger et rechercha l’absence de la voix enjouée d’Alice avec énormément d’espoir.  
Pourquoi avait-elle élu domicile ici ?  
Ace cherchait à la perdre du côté du manoir du Chapelier, histoire de lui donner envie de déménager.  
« Julius ? »  
Ace se débarrassa de sa cape tâchée de sang et de son masque blanc et monta les marches jusqu’à l’appartement du maître horloger.  
« Ace. »  
Julius releva son regard de ses montres avec intérêt, chassa la mèche de cheveux de devant son visage et lui sourit tendrement.  
« Officiellement, je me suis perdu, en rit Ace. Alice n’est pas là ?  
\- Elle est au Manoir. On va pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d’année ensemble.  
\- Je sens que je vais être perdu dans les bois très longtemps. »  
Après un clin d’œil à son compagnon, Ace se déplaça vers la cuisine pour préparer deux verres de vin.  
« Tu peux laisser ton travail pour qu’on profite de la soirée ?  
\- Ce sera exceptionnel, soupira Julius en lâchant ses instruments et en attachant sa longue chevelure noire.  
\- J’aime quand tu me fais passer en priorité.  
\- J’aime quand tu mens pour échapper à tes obligations.  
\- Tu me fais du charme dès les premières minutes ! Je suis flatté. »  
Julius lui sourit en attrapant son verre, vint se coller tout près de lui, déboucla la ceinture de son épée d’une seule main et posa l’arme sur le comptoir.  
« Tu n’en auras pas besoin ici… Nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls depuis un long moment.  
\- Vire-la d’ici, grogna Ace.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu es trop sentimental.  
\- Si tu lui fais du mal, la Reine t’en voudra jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Je ne veux pas recevoir ta montre à remonter. Il faudrait que je te séduise à nouveau…  
\- Le challenge serait intéressant.  
\- Ace, je suis sérieux et inquiet à ce sujet.  
\- J’aboie, mais je ne mords pas les acteurs importants et les étrangers. Tu aurais trop de peine… »  
Ace caressa sa joue et l’embrassa. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore. Avec quelques caresses, ses intentions de commencer les fêtes de Noël par une étreinte torride transparurent.  
« Un petit câlin en guise d’apéritif », le taquina Ace.  
Pour toute réponse, Julius déboutonna les gros boutons de sa veste rouge avec ses mains délicates. Leurs regards électrisés ne se lâchaient pas alors qu’ils s’effleuraient et se déshabillaient. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau tandis que leurs derniers vêtements les abandonnaient. Après que leurs langues se soient saluées, Ace attaqua la peau tendre du cou de son compagnon et promena ses mains dans le creux de son dos.  
« Viens par là ! »  
Ace n’avait pas forcément besoin d’un lit pour s’amuser, mais son compagnon se révélait particulièrement classique.  
Ne le fâchons pas dès les préliminaires…  
« Il y a un sapin décoré dans le salon !, s’exclama Ace.  
\- Alice a insisté...  
\- Notre premier Noël avec des décorations, se moqua de lui Ace.  
\- Profites-en bien ! Ce sera très rare.  
\- Je compte bien en profiter... Plus tard. »  
Ace emmena Julius jusqu’à la chambre et le déposa un peu brutalement sur le lit.  
« Ace !  
\- Je suis une brute de Chevalier !  
\- Un épéiste est délicat !  
\- C’est juste une impression. Tu sais que je suis endurant et que je ne rate jamais ma cible… »  
Julius leva les yeux au ciel. Après un regard amusé, Ace s’appropria ses lèvres et batailla avec sa langue. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui en faisant attention à ne pas l’écraser avec son poids. Julius ne s’était jamais employé à devenir un guerrier émérite dans le Royaume et avait cultivé sa neutralité. De ce fait, ils ne possédaient pas du tout la même carrure.  
Ace déposa des baisers sur l’épaule délicate et se rapprocha des tétons érigés de son compagnon. Titiller cette zone sensible rendrait son corps fébrile avant que les caresses ne deviennent plus appuyées.  
Le Chevalier avait envie de le pénétrer assez rapidement, après autant d’abstinence forcée, mais se contenait pour ne pas brusquer leur étreinte.  
Un gémissement surpris s’échappa de ses lèvres quand Julius masturba sa verge.  
D’habitude, son petit ami n’était pas aussi entreprenant.  
Ace le repoussa aussi calmement que possible et chercha fébrilement la lotion cachée dans la table de chevet.  
Julius osa rire de fierté.  
« Je te rappelle que c’est de ta faute, râla Ace en le montrant du doigt.  
\- Autant de passion, c’est mon jour de chance.  
\- Je n’apprécie pas vraiment cette initiative de cohabitation avec une tierce personne pour pimenter notre vie de couple.  
\- Je sais. Ça ne durera pas longtemps.  
\- Il y a intérêt.  
\- C’est bon. Tu as repris le contrôle de tes hormones ?  
\- Tu vas prendre cher, mon amour. »  
Ace lui releva les genoux et lui écarta les cuisses, avant de le préparer. Il aimait bien le dominer ainsi et caresser les zones sensibles de ses jambes en attendant de passer à la suite. Julius se chercha un coussin pour le placer sous ses fesses et s’assurer son petit confort.  
« J’imagine qu’on ne fera pas qu’un seul round.  
\- Je te confirme que je suis perdu au fin fond de la forêt. Il se peut que je mette une semaine pour revenir à mon poste.  
\- J’approuve le programme. »  
Ace prit la verge dure de Julius en main pour l’exciter davantage. Son bassin bascula légèrement alors qu’il cherchait le plaisir procuré par ses doigts. Ace plongea vers lui pour rapprocher leurs corps. Ses doigts libres se crispèrent sur sa hanche alors qu’il se positionnait pour le prendre. Après un baiser, Ace poussa pour s’unir à lui.  
Le plaisir devint alors plus fort.  
Sa verge entra le plus loin possible dans cette chaleur étroite.  
Comme Julius semblait prêt à subir ses assauts, Ace se releva légèrement pour entamer ses coups de bassin.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il trouvait le moyen de percuter sa prostate et de lui procurer autant de plaisir.  
Ace vivait pour tous leurs moments de partage. Des piques lancées entre eux, de leur coopération, de leurs nuits d’amour et de repos. Pour ses yeux sombres, brillants de luxure et de sentiments. Pour ce plaisir et cette complicité ressentis dans l’union de leurs corps.  
Le Chevalier oublia sa lourde responsabilité, se concentra sur les réactions de son compagnon et laissa son corps exulter.  
Ses hanches se mouvaient d’elle-même alors que les sensations délicieuses remontaient le long de sa verge et envahissaient son bas-ventre.  
Julius attrapa sa main pour mêler leurs doigts ensemble alors que la jouissance était proche.  
Quand Ace croisa à nouveau son regard, il n’était pas loin de basculer. Il suffit de quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour les plonger dans le ravissement des sens.  
Ace se mit sur le dos et accueillit la tête de Julius sur sa poitrine. En se délectant de son état post-orgasmique, le Chevalier caressait les longs cheveux de Julius. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment.  
Ace fut surpris d’entendre le ventre de Julius gargouiller.  
« J’ai passé la journée aux fourneaux. Et si on passait à table ?  
\- Tu espérais ma venue ?  
\- Ça fait cinq Noëls que tu t’invites.  
\- Comme si tu t’en plaignais… »  
Ils passèrent de joyeuses fêtes, complètement à poils sous un tablier, en alternant sexe et nourriture.


End file.
